jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Xion's Ohana Adventures of Pajama Sam 3: You Are What You Eat From Your Head to Your Feet
''Xion's Ohana Adventures of Pajama Sam 3: You Are What You Eat From Your Head to Your Feet ''is an upcoming Xion's Ohana Adventures movie created by Ren the God of Humor and tigerman531. Plot Trivia *Kion, Bunga, Fuli, Beshte and Ono will guest star in this. *Being fascinated by the Condiment Tree in this Adventure, Xion takes a seed to grow a tree of her own back home. Scenes Prologue *Pajama Sam: Not so fast, evil-doer!!! *to a cookie* It's jail for you, you tasty villain!!! *eats the cookie* *Xion: *smiles* *Baby Lily: *smiles and drools a bit from seeing the cookies* *Xion: *wipes Baby Lily's mouth with a rag* *Baby Lily: Sowwie, Cousin Xion. *Xion: *smiles* That's okay. I know how you feel. *Pajama Sam: *takes out another cookie from the box* You and your chocolate chip gang are through!!! *eats it* *Tammy: *backs away slowly* *Xion: *whispers to Tammy* Just stay by me. I have the medicine just in case. *Tammy: Thanks, big sister... *Xion: *pets Tammy* *Kion: I had no idea Tammy had allergies. *DJ: Me either at first. But now i do. *Pajama Sam: Boy.... eating cookies is hard work... *Midna: Not surprised. You ate a few boxes full of them! *Snowflake: That can't be healthy... *Xion: Too many sweets are never good for you. *Baby Lily: I know. Aunt Aqua towd me that. *Pajama Sam: *removes a boxtop off the box of cookies* *Ono: Why are you even doing this, Sam? *Xion: Oh, boy... *Pajama Sam: *smiles* But there's only one more box to go. And I'll have 20 box tops! *Batty: No offense, kid, but aren't you overdoing it a little? *Pajama Sam: *smiles* It'll be worth it. Once I get 20 box tops... *grabs the last cookie box and looks at the back* That means I can get the Pajama Man action figure with titanic elbow thrust. *Discord: Well, you be careful. Someday a cookie might decide to eat you. *Fuli: *scoffs* Like that would ever happen. *Snowflake: All this for a toy? I'm not so sure... *DJ: Neither am i. *Pajama Sam: *smiles* I can hardly wait!! *Baby Lily: *watches anxiously* *(Just as Pajama Sam opens the box) *Sam's mother: *from outside the room* Sam?!? It's almost time for dinner!!! *DJ: *hears his stomach growl* I am getting hungry. *Aqua: *from outside the room* Xion?! Be ready in a couple of minutes!! *Xion: All right! *(Pajama Sam's stomach growls in an upsetting manner) *Pajama Sam: Dinner? Oh boy... I don't feel so good... *Midna: Typical... *Snowflake: I don't wanna rub it in, but I told you eating all those cookies was a bad idea. *DJ: Best that you take it easy now, Sam. *(The cookie box Sam's holding shakes on its own!!) *Ono: What the--? *Pajama Sam: Uh oh... I don't think that was me... *Xion: I don't like this. *Lea: *chuckles* Think there's a rat in the box? *Xion: Oh, please. Don't try to scare me. *Pajama Sam: *looks inside the box of cookies* *Baby Lily: *hugs Xion* *(A laughing is heard) *Apple Bloom: What was that?! *DJ: I'm not sure. *(Suddenly, and to everyone's surprise, the cookies in the box jump out and laugh!!) *Tammy: *shrieks and covers herself* *Xion: What the--?! *(The cookies laugh and leave the room) *Spike: Where are they going? *Tammy: I don't know! And I don't care!! Keep them away from me!! *Xion: This is getting weird... *Pajama Sam: Boy! First they spoil my dinner, and now they've gone to cause trouble somewhere else!! *Lea: Um, yeah. You did the spoiling your dinner on your own, kid. *Baby Lily: Now what? *Pajama Sam: Someone's gotta stop 'em!! *Tammy: *to herself* Oh no. *Pajama Sam: *smiles* Somebody like.... *gets up* PAJAMA SAM!!!! *DJ: *sighs* This is gonna be one of those nights. *Pajama Sam: *realizes something* Of coarse.... I'll need my cape... *Snowflake: Here we go again. *Beetles: *smiles* We have time before dinner, guys. All we're doing is going after rouge cookies. *Xion: Let's just go deal with them before anything else happens. *Scootaloo: Let's find Sam's cape first. *Xion: Right. *Nails: Alright. Let's search around. *(Pajama Sam, Xion and the others began looking around) *Baby Lily: *checks under a sofa* Not hewe. *Patch: *sniffs around* *Midna: Any luck yet? *Xion: Not at the moment. *Bunga: Where did you leave it last time, Sam? *Pajama Sam: Not sure. *Scamper: You really should be more responsible for your things, kid. *Xion: *looks under a sofa cushion* *Babs Seed: Found it? *Xion: *smiles* Yeah! *Pajama Sam: *smiles* Thanks, Xion!! *Xion: *smiles* No problem. *Pajama Sam: *puts his cape on* * Party!! *(Pajama Sam, Xion and the others land on a giant cake) *Xion: *groans* *Lea: Good thing we landed on something soft. *Bartok: And tasty too. *Beetles: *licks his finger* ...!! It's frosting!! *Tammy: Frosting? *Gonzo: ...!!! *smiles* Wow!! We're on a big cake!! *Xion: Whoa!! *(Music is heard) *DJ: Huh? *Pajama Sam: *looks down off the big cake and there's a party of fats and sweets dancing to music* Oh boy!! A party!!! *Baby Lily: A party? *Midna: *looks too*Where the heck are we?! * In Trouble! *Hot Dog: So! You hate chocolate, "healthy girl"?!? *Tammy: *squirms to break free* Let me go!!! I can't eat the stuff!!! *Hot Dog: Too bad!!! Have one anyway!!! *forces a chocolate chip cookie in Tammy's mouth and forces her to swallow it* *Tammy: *screams in disgust* *Xion: HEY!!! *Hot Dog: Take the little healthy girl to jail!!! *(Chocolate bars drag Tammy away) *Xion: Let her go!!! *punches the chocolate bars* *DJ: Are you guys outta your minds?! My sister's allergic to chocolate!!! *Hot Dog: *grabs DJ* So you're healthy AND prejudice to us fats and sweets?!?!? You'll pay for this!!! *DJ: Hey!! Put me down!!! *(A popsicle grabs Snowflake) *Snowflake: Hey!!! This isn't fair!!! We didn't do anything wrong!!! *Popsicle: You did when you decided to eat healthy food!!! *Xion: Let us go now! You don't want to pick a fight with us! *Chocolate Ice Cream: *aprehends Xion* Come along quietly like the black-hearted criminal you are!!! *Xion: *growls* *Chocolate Ice Cream: Grab that little brat of a baby too!!! *(A potato chip grabs Baby Lily) *Baby Lily: *whimpers in fear* *Midna: ...!!! *punches the potato chip angrily and grabs Baby Lily* Leave my sister alone!!! *(A group of potato chips pin Midna down and one grabs Baby Lily again) *Kion: Let our friends go!!! *(A lollipop grabs Kion by the tail) *Lollipop: You've brought this on yourselves, healthy kids!!! *(Bunga jumps up to attack the lollipop) *(A group of french fries pins Bunga to the ground) *Spike: What is it with you guys?! Jail *Chocolate Bar: You can just wait here in jail until your trial next month, healthy kids!!! *slams the door and locks the cell* *Tammy: *scratches herself* But this isn't fair!!! We didn't do anything wrong!!! *Scamper: Perfect. And we didn't even get our one phone call. *Pajama Sam: "Next month"?!? But it's almost time for dinner!! *Chocolate Bar: *puts the key on a hook on the wall* Tell it to the fudge!! *Scootaloo: Well, this is just great! Barely just here and we're already in trouble! *Kion: Listen here!!! As leader of the Lion Guard, I demand you let us out of here right now!!! *Chocolate Bar: Oh, be quiet, kid! *Fuli: *snarls* Don't you dare mock us!!! We're stronger than we look!!! *Midna: You don't even have any idea who you're messing with!! *Chocolate Bar: *sarcastically* I'm terrified! Now if you'll excuse me. I've got to get back to the party! *leaves* *Bunga: Hey! Come back here and fight!! *Snowflake: I still can't believe we got beaten by a bunch of junk food back there... *Tammy: *scratches herself* I would've been able to stop them if it wasn't for those chocolate fiends!!! *Xion: *takes out Tammy's allergy medicine in a syringe* Hang on, Tam. *Tammy: *scratching herself* Hurry!!! I can't take this much more!!! *(Xion injects the medicine in Tammy with the syringe) *Tammy: OW!!! I hate that part... *Xion: Give it a while to kick in now *Tammy: *still scratches herself* *Xion: Stop scratching. You'll make it worse. *Tammy: I'm sorry, but i can't stand it! *Baby Lily: I can scwatch you if you want. *DJ: No, Lily. It'll only make it worse. If she scratches herself so much when she has her allergy problems, she'll get sick. *Baby Lily: I wanna hewp hew though. *Xion: But it's like having chicken pox. If you scratch yourself a lot, you'll get a rash. *Baby Lily: ...!!! *backs away a bit* *DJ: *smiles* Hey, it's okay. You know she'd never make you sick. *Baby Lily: I know that. I don't wanna make youw sistew sick though. *DJ: I know that. *(After a while, Tammy stops scratching herself) *Xion: Okay, Tam. *Tammy: *collapses on the floor* What a relief... *Apple Bloom: When we get outta here, i say we ask your dad to eat those food folk, Xion! *Xion: Sounds like a plan. *Pajama Sam: We can't stay in here a whole month! We've gotta get outta here! *Baby Lily: *hugs Xion in a worried way* Awe we bad guys...? *Xion: *picks her up* Of course not, Lily. *Baby Lily: But we did someting bad... *Xion: No, we didn't. These people don't understand the idea of "Freedom of Speech". *????: I think it's more than that. *(To their surprise, Pajama Sam, Xion and the others see a female stalk of broccoli with a straw hat in their cell too) *Ono: ...! Great. More talking food. *Sweetie Belle: Who are you? *Florette: My name is Florette. *Discord: What are you in for? *Florette: I'm a political prisoner. Are you? *Xion: Afraid not. *Pajama Sam: All we said was that we didn't want to spoil our dinners. *Florette: Hmmm. The sweets don't always get along well with the other foods. *DJ: We've noticed. *Sweetie Belle: But we're not even food. *Batty: And they're not exactly smart. *Beetles: We can settle our spite with them once we get outta here! *Lea: Something tells me that won't be hard. Candy canes for jail bars? This will be easy. *Spike: Are you suggesting that we eat our way out? *Lea: Yeah. Or we can just do this. *grabs a random candy cane bar and starts to pull on it* *Spike: That works too! *helps Lea pull* *Lea: Phew!! Stubborn things!! *pulls harder* *Spike: Must be the hard kind of candy canes. *pulls harder* *(They both pull until they manage to snap the piece of candy cane off and are sent flying to the other wall) *Spike: *groans* *Lea: *looks at the candy cane piece he broke off* Well it's a start. *DJ: Now what? *Apple Bloom: Can't you open the lock with your Keyblade, Xion? *Xion: I could, but i can't aim at the lock from this side of the cell. The Condiment Tree *(Pajama Sam, Sprinkles, Xion and her friends and family approach a unique looking tree) *Pajama Sam: Boy, this is great! Look at all these different sauces! *Sprinkles: Yes. It's a Condiment Tree. *Xion: *smiles* Daddy would love to see this! *Baby Lily: *stares at the different sauces* I wondew what each one is... *Xion: *smiles* Well, see this one? *points to the ketchup* That is ketchup. *Baby Lily: "Ketchup"? *Xion: *smiles and nods* Ketchup is good on everything. *Baby Lily: *smiles* Wow! *Lea: *smirks* Really? "Everything"? Even eggs? *Xion: ...Well, maybe not everything. But ketchup is still really good. *(The wheel on the Condiment Tree turns a bit) *Tammy: *smiles and licks her lips* Mmmmmmmm. Mustard!! *Baby Lily: "Mustard"? *Tammy: *smiles* I love mustard on my hot dogs and sandwiches. *Baby Lily: Oooh! *(The wheel on the Condiment Tree turns a bit) *DJ: ...!!! Ewwwwwwwww!!!! Horseradish!!! *Baby Lily: ...? What's horsewadish? *DJ: This sauce is too strong and bitter. I'd know. I've tried it... *Tammy: Oh yeah. The Condiment King. How could I forget...? *Kion: "Condiment King"? *DJ: It's a long story. *Tammy: Wanna tell him now? *DJ: ...Well, it was back when Tammy and i were about Lily's age. The two of us and our family were helping Batman stop a strange criminal who called himself the Condiment King. *Baby Lily: Yucky!! *DJ: So I wouldn't recommend this one for you, Lily. *Baby Lily: Okay. Tank you. *Midna: That's not to say some people like it though. *Baby Lily: ...! Weally? *Midna: Yep. *(The wheel on the Condiment Tree turns a bit) *Baby Lily: ....? "Vin-e-jaw"? *Snowflake: Vinegar. *Baby Lily: What kinda sauce is that? *Xion: It's not really a sauce. *Lea: Yeah. It tastes bad on its own, but it's good on things like salads. *Baby Lily: Weally? *Lea: I'm no Remy, but that's what I hear. *Baby Lily: Oh, okay. *(The wheel on the Condiment Tree turns a bit) *Midna: *smiles* Mmmm!!! Hot sauce!!! *Baby Lily: Hot sauce? *Kion: Judging by the name, it must be pretty hot to consume. *DJ: Humans use it for spicy foods. *Lea: *smiles, and crosses his arms* There's nothing that's too hot or spicy for me. *Batty: There's always a first for everything. *Lea: Bring it on, Mr. Poor Reception!!! *Baby Lily: Uh oh. *Ono: Uhhhh, let's save that for later, guys. *Midna: Quick word of advice, kiddo. This one isn't a sauce you're ready for. *Baby Lily: Too hot? *Midna: Yep. Too hot. *(The wheel on the Condiment Tree turns a bit) *DJ: *smiles* Barbeque Sauce!! *Xion: *smiles* *Baby Lily: Huh? *Tammy: Remember the BBQ party last 4th of July? *Baby Lily: ...! OH! *smiles* Yeah! *giggles* That was fun! *DJ: *smiles* We used barbeque sauce on our meat that afternoon. *Baby Lily: *smiles* *Pajama Sam: I put this on my peas. Mom thinks I'm nuts, but it's good. *Snowflake: ...Peas with BBQ sauce? *Fuli: I'm with you, Snowflake. I agree with Sam's mom. That's nuts. *Baby Lily: I don't wike veggies... *Xion: Lily. Remember. Veggies may taste funny, but they're good for you. *Baby Lily: I know, Cousin Xion. *(The wheel on the Condiment Tree turns a bit) *Midna: This one is mayonnaise. *Baby Lily: Mayonnawise? *Lea: This kinda sauce is a little too fattening. It's made from egg yolks. *Baby Lily: It is? *Ono: .... Hey. Didn't that egg back there say he liked his french fries with mayonnaise? *Patch: Yeah. You're right. *Snowflake: *smiles* Looks like we found some for him. *DJ: Perfect! *Xion: *takes the jar of mayonnaise* *Baby Lily: *giggles* Pierre Le Pain *(Pajama Sam, Xion and her friends see a loaf of bread inside the prize box) *DJ: Check it out. *Pajama Sam: *to the loaf of bread* Hi! I'm Pajama Sam!! *Xion: I'm Xion. *Tammy: *smiles* My name is Tammy. *DJ: *shyly* I'm...DJ. *Snowflake: And I'm Snowflake. *(After introductions) *Pajama Sam: We see you're wearing a straw hat. *Patch: You must be one of the delegates. *The bread: But yes. I am Pierre Le Pain of the breads and grains group. Getting Home *Florette: Can you stick around to help us make plans for the future? Or have you got to get home for dinner? *(Pajama Sam and the others are shocked by what Florette said) *Pajama Sam: Dinner?! Oh my gosh!!! We forgot!!! *Tammy: Oh no!! How are we gonna get back home?! *Fuli: I don't know! I don't even know how we got here!! *(They hear a familiar roar outside) *Carrot: Whoa!! Dude!! What was that?! *Xion: *smiles* I knew he'd find us. *(They head outside to see Dragon-Jeffrey waiting for them) *Florette: Oh my!! What is THAT?! *Xion: That is my Daddy! *Bunga: In his dragon form, that is. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* I knew I'd find you guys. *Snowflake: How did you get here, Mr. Dragonheart? *Dragon-Jeffrey: *points to Xion's communicator watch* The tracking devices i put inside your communicator watches. When i first made them, I added it as a way for all members of the Justice Guardians to find each other in case any of us ever got lost or separated. *Kion: I think what she meant is how did you get here to this land? We don't even know how those cookies brought us here. *Dragon-Jeffrey: Twilight discovered your location using a spell. So she summoned a portal that led me here. And I'm willing to bet that you stumbled onto an entrance to this world. *Beetles: To be honest, we don't know how we got here. A group of cookies just dragged us here in the dark. *Xion: Hm... *Tammy: We're sorry for disappearing before dinner, Mr. Dragonheart... I can assume you're disappointed in us... *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Of course not. I'm just glad you guys are okay. *Xion: *smiles* We were gonna try to find a way back home, but.... *giggles nervously* We got side-tracked and had to help out. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* And i see you all did a great job here. *Pajama Sam: Can you get us back home, Mr. Dragonheart? *Dragon-Jeffrey: Not a problem. *Sweetie Belle: I can tell it's WAY past dinner time back home. *Xion: Maybe. But if my theory is right, it's like we had never left. *Dragon-Jeffrey: We can worry about that later though. Hop on, everyone. *(Everyone climbs on Dragon-Jeffrey's back) *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles as he starts to fly* We'll drop you off first, Sam! *Pajama Sam: *smiles* Thank you, Mr. Dragonheart. *(Carrot and Florette wave goodbye) *(Xion and the others wave goodbye to Carrot and Florette) *Baby Lily: *coos happily* *Xion: *smiles* By the way, daddy? I have a surprise for you. *Dragon-Jeffrey: Yeah? *Xion: *smiles and takes out a seed* *Dragon-Jeffrey: A seed? *Xion: *smiles* Not just any seed, daddy. It's a condiment tree seed. *Dragon-Jeffrey: ...! *smiles* Condiment tree? *Tammy: *smiles* Yeah! We saw one here and there was ketchup and mustard and hot sauce... * Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Tigerman531 Category:Xion's Ohana Adventures